Red Rose High School
by AngellWithoutWings
Summary: I suck at summaries, but if you love csi ny and the mentalist then read this high school version of them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing

Chapter 1

Introductions

Grace Van Pelt walked up to her new school's gate with a smile on her face. She loved school no matter how nerdy it seemed, she was not gonna be one of those people that decided that they hated school. Her best friends Teresa Lisbon, Jessica Angell and Stella Bonasera were coming to the same school as her. She walked into her English room to find Stella, Jess and Teresa all sat talking they had saved her a seat just behind Teresa, Jess' bag sat protectively on her seat.

'Someone wanted me to sit here very badly didn't they?' Grace asked them, smiling at Jess while hi-fiving her.

'Well we can't let just anyone sit with us can we, anyway don't turn around but there is a very hot guy sat staring at you- I said don't turn around!' Jess told her sighing when she saw Grace turn around to see a 'very hot guy' sat staring at her as Jess said. The other 3 girls went back into conversation about what extracurricular activities they were going to do. The dark haired boy was trying not to look at her but her gracefulness was distracting him.

'Grace Van Pelt and you are?' She asked, he was really cute she just melted at his smile. Why does he want me, he's perfect?

'Wayne Rigsby, I see you and your friend all got put together in the same class then. My best friend Don Flack is late, I think that we're all gonna be good friends.' "Her smile is making me melt" he thought to himself. He turned his attention to the teacher as her wrote his name on the whiteboard.

'Sorry I'm late sir had to sort my little sister out. I have a note.' Don handed him the note and the teacher nodded at him to go sit down, however Grace noticed Don's smile that was directed at Jess, "Cupid has a plan" she thought to herself. She then glanced over to Wayne; he saw her doing this and smiled at her. She decided to start passing notes to her best friends.

Tessa, did you notice that look that, that guy gave Jess. Cupid has a plan again.

Oh this is fantastic leave it to you to start coming up with a plan so you can meddle with people's lives

I wouldn't be me if I didn't meddle now would I? Ooh one sec the hottie is staring at me again.

Grace looked at him and smiled, "he is so cute" she kept thinking.

Okay maybe I'll be cupid and meddle into your life see how you like it, anyway I cannot be bothered checking and I know you know, what do we have next?

Free period luckily. I might ask him if he and his friend do. Right the teacher saw me writing on this lets take a break for a bit.

Stella and Jess had been passing notes to each other the whole lesson talking about Don, Wayne and other things. Suddenly the bell went just before Grace

could get and answer from Wayne.

'Yes we have free period there's a park just 5 minutes from here we're going to meet some friends and some of our friends, friends. That is if you want to join us.'

'Yeah sure, c'mon girlies lets go to the park we have lots of time.' Grace smiled at her friends and they all took the hint.

'So I'm Stella, this is Teresa, this is Jess and I'm sure you know who Grace is,' Stella said giggling at the last part when Grace went red.

'I'm Wayne and this is my friend Don.' He gave all the girls a nod and so did Don.

They got to the park where a few others were. There were 2 girls and 6 boys.

'Lindsay and this is Haylen, that's Patrick he's psychic he just won't admit it, Danny, Adam, Hawkes and that is Mac.' The curly haired girl said.

'I'm Wayne for those of you that don't know me, this is Grace, Teresa, Stella, Jess and Don.' He sat down next to Danny with Don and the boys started their own conversation whilst, the girls all sat and talked and got to know each other. Adam, Hawkes and Mac started their own conversation about cars.

'Wayne likes our Gracie here, we can tell he stared at her a lot in English and then just now he's been giving her glances like he likes her.' Jess said loving the embarrassment on her best friends face.

'Well Don likes her; he smiled at her when he went to his seat after coming into class late.' The girls all awed at this.

'Hey Linds do you want to go to the swing to chill for a bit?' Danny asked her smiling and then helping her up, they walked to the swings hand in hand, smiling.

'I take it they have been in a relationship for a very long time then?' Stella asked receiving nods. 'Great we have gym next, let me just stop by my locker and we'll be on our way.'

'I think we all have gym next we can all stop by each of our lockers on the way.' Haylen told them. The girls all got up and walked off getting ready for gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home

'Mum, I'm home!' Grace yelled while dumping her bag on the floor in her usual spot. She quickly took her phone out and texting Wayne.

'How was your first day?' Her mother, Louise Van Pelt, said while Grace walked in to the kitchen sitting down to eat a snack. "Wayne would love these cookies" she thought to herself.

'It was very good, lots of friends and there's a boy who I like. I walked home with him he lives a block or two away and I know he likes me, he was staring at me through English.' Grace smiled thinking about him.

'Gracie has a crush!' Grace's little brother Jason teased her, he was in 6th grade. She playfully hit him and got worried when her dad came in with her little sister Charlotte who had her arms out for Grace to pick her up.

'What's this I hear, a crush? Who is he let me get the shot gun!' Grace's dad Chris Van Pelt teased.

'Leave him alone daddy, he's nice. His dad might not be but he is,' Grace said and grinned when she saw a new message appear on her phone. 'Oh and can Jess, Stella, Tessa and some others sleep over in the holidays?'

'How many?' Louise asked her.

'Uhmm there will be 6 of us altogether, but it will be after my birthday so I'll order pizza for us all.' Grace told them. She looked at her mum and dad who both nodded and squealed.

A few hours of homework and TV later the family had started serving dinner, and Grace's dad was worried when he heard his daughter sequel again for the 5th time.

'Okay Grace, what's with the squealing?' Her father asked her she looked up from her phone to see her dad looking at her.

'Do you really want to know?' He nodded 'Well my friend Jess has been texting me that our friend Don has asked her to go to the cinema and Wayne told Don to tell Jess to tell me to meet him tomorrow in free period at the park. Oh and Mac asked Stella out as well.' Grace gossiped, her father groaned.

'As long as he treats you right that is all that matters.' Chris nodded before helping Louise.

Charlotte crawled over to Grace and put her arms up expecting her sister to pick her up. Grace lifted her up to take her into the dining room/kitchen.

'Grace I'm happy for you, you're at that stage when you need a man in your life who makes you happy.' Louise told her digging into her plate of spaghetti.

'Grace who is da person on your fwone?' Charlotte asked her.

'He's a friend,' Grace answered the little one 'A very nice friend.'

'Let me guess you took a picture of him on the way home?' Chris asked 'Why don't you invite him round tomorrow?'

'Dad, no offence but I want to be really good friends with him before he meets you.' Grace told him smiling cheekily

'I'd invite him round soon to meet me or he'll meet me next week in his gym class.' Grace looked at him quizzically. 'I'm teaching gym class at you school.'

'Dad no! Fine you, bleh I'll invite him round.' Grace sighed defeated. They finished they're meal in silence; Grace went upstairs to go on her laptop and then go to bed.

Okay, hope you are all enjoying it. R & R please x


End file.
